This Time Around
by angel-leigh
Summary: [MG cast] After Lei decided they should just be friends now, Jing wanted nothing more but be a lawyer but what if Fate steps into their story again?
1. Forewords

February 18, 2005

Taiwan Apple Daily

Lifestyle section, page 1

What started out as a simple feud with Hua Zhe Insurance Company filing a breach of contract against Tung Realty has turned to an all-out war. Yesterday, Tung Realty's General Manager and future President, Tung Xi Yue, decided to sue Hua Zhe Insurance Company's heir. Though it was very rare to get an interview from Hua Zhe Lei, apparently the one he gave last week angered Mr. Tung. He had filed for libel, suing the F4 member for 500 million Taiwanese dollars.

Tung Xi Yue was very sure that he would win the libel suit. Aside from that, he was also very confident that the original case that was filed against them would be dismissed too. He revealed his company had even hired a very special lawyer for the case.

As to who the mystery lawyer was, Mr. Tung had answered with a slight laugh.

"It's the last one anyone would expect. The last one he'll surely expect."

Of course, who would ever think that it would be Hua Zhe Lei's childhood friend, Teng Tang Jing?

-

How are you, my dearest readers? Though I promised myself that I would concentrate in anime fanfiction after 'Between You and Me', I can't seem to stay away from writing on MG. Hehe. I hope you guys would support this story too. Hehe, bottle and Myself this is for you guys! to piglet, i know you're a lei fan, not sure if you're a lei-jing one but if you'll see this, hope you'll support like this story too. :p


	2. Why Don't You and I

AN: How have you been dearest, readers? So sorry for not updating in such a long time. You see it was really an impulsive moment I had posting the forewords. I don't start a story until I have a concrete storyline but somehow when the idea stuck my mind last time about the forewords, it wouldn't leave. So I had to plan more first before starting the real chap 1. Hehe. 'This time around'() I'll be attempting writing a lighthearted story so please bear with my weirdness. Hehe, oh well hope you all enjoy the chap!

**Ryan:** thank you!  
**piglet:** hehe. sorry but this chap doesnt start w/what 'happens' in the forewords yet, this chap is almost like an introduction. next chap would be the real start.hope you still like it though  
**lostbeauty:** thanks!  
**moonbeams-stardust:** the main characters are lei and jing, yes.

**Disclaimer: **This story is made purely for fan service and I take no profit (just reviews that equal no amount of money to me ) in writing this piece of fiction.

_Everytime I try to talk to you_

_I get tongue-tied_

_Seems like everything I say to you_

Comes out wrong and never comes out right. . . 

Why Don't You and I, Chad Kroeger

Chapter 1: **Why Don't You and I**

He knew he shouldn't be out drinking. . . shouldn't be drowning away his misery with alcohol. . . shouldn't be thinking about _her_. . . but he also knew he couldn't help himself anyway. So even if this wasn't like him at all, Lei decided just for tonight it was alright.

Besides, Lei thought as he gulped down another glass of his Cognac, this was the last time he would be allowed these thoughts so until dawn breaks and it would be forever forbidden in the eyes on god and man, Lei determined that it was nothing wrong reminiscing for the last time about Shan Cai.

Shan Cai. She was marrying his best friend Dao Ming Si tomorrow. On the very church he urged Dao Ming Si to proposed to her. On the very church he saw her shed so many tears for Ah Si. . .

But it's not like he was holding resentment against two of his dearest friends, actually, he surprised even himself on how quick his wound began to heal in the last few months after they got back together but he guessed when the remaining last few days until the wedding finally really sunk into his soul, he just couldn't help thinking how once more he was losing another woman he had loved. . .

Another woman he had loved. . . the thought suddenly made Lei forget all about Shan Cai. . . instead, he began thinking about the only other woman that he had loved. . .

How his heart suddenly sped up was definitely unexpected. . .

To Lei, more terrifying than actually waking up hours before his fifteen-hours custom, was actually waking up to realize he wasn't on his bed.

His eyes grew impossibly large. Well, not only was he not on his own hotel room bed, he was sleeping barely two feet away from a sleeping figure with an unbelievable amount of hair. To his horror, he realized he even had one hand tangled into silken tresses that fanned the space between him and what seemed suspiciously female body.

Looking down at himself, Lei heaved a sigh of relief to see himself still completely dressed. Whatever happened last night – which obviously didn't go very far – was nothing but alcohol-induced.

Brushing his long hair off his face, Lei cursed silently. He had to get out of this place soon. In a few minutes, F3 would come knocking on his room to wake him up. They'll get heart attacks when they realized he was already awake or worse, Lei thought grimacing, when they realized his bed hadn't been slept-in.

Turning back to the girl, Lei was surprised to find his hand still buried into her hair. He slowly pulled his hand away, trying to ignore how soft and incredibly fragrant they were. Frowning, Lei wondered momentarily whether she too was under the influence of alcohol last night, and whether that was why they ended up in this predicament. But whether she was, that didn't explain how he ended up in _her_ bed either.

Lei very well knew he could be pretty extreme when he was depressed. He could only wished last night only consisted of heavy flirting, like what happened with him when he came back from France years ago; he hated to think he actually made-out with just some random girl.

Thinking about France suddenly made Lei think of Jing. . .

And just as he thought of Jing, the girl began to slowly stir. A fragile hand reached up to brush her hair off her face. . .

"Jing. . . " He couldn't help how his voice came out the way it did, the way he would speak in a nightmare.

In a rush, events of last night returned to Lei. He was moodily drinking away his misery when Jing's name came to his mind. The fool he was, he left his hotel room only to go directly to hers. He remembered her surprised face when she opened her door. Before she could utter more than his name, Lei remembered tumbling forward, murmuring her name. He must have lost consciousness soon after.

Back to the present, Lei was still staring at Jing, a gnawing feeling of uneasiness eating at his stomach.

Oh. So he did it again, only this time the situation a bit reversed. When before he went home from France all depressed because of hearing Jing's upcoming wedding with that French businessman, he went after Shan Cai to escape his misery; and now? Because Shan Cai was getting married, he went after Jing to forget? Ah, the irony of his life. . .

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Lei kept scolding himself.

But as if reading his mind, Jing smiled. A smile full of reassurance at understanding.

"Are you okay, Lei? I hope you don't have much of a hangover, Ah Si would be very angry if you fall unconscious later at the wedding."

Her voice was teasing, obviously intended to ease the awkward mood that hung between them.

"I'm fine," Lei answered after a while. He had his eyes everywhere except directly meeting hers. Weird how he at twenty-three said he was over her and yet feel his heart pounding this hard when he had loved her for all throughout his young years and never been this flustered as he was now.

Effect of hangover? Still a projection of his depression? Or maybe it was simply the fact that he had never woken up in bed with a woman? He was still a man after all and he told himself it has nothing to do that the woman was Jing.

Sighing, Lei knew that he was deluding himself. The fact that it was Jing was the matter. Jing who he had rejected in this very city almost a year ago. . .

Finally, feeling he could no longer take the heavy atmosphere, Lei slowly sat up and quickly reached to help Jing too. She eyed his hand uncertainly for a second before accepting it and letting him help her sit up.

The moment he had her in a sitting position, Lei pulled his hand away.

"Well, um. . . I should go now. . . F3 might go to my room any second now and. . . "

Jing was quick to agree. "Yes, see you later then."

Lei nodded; he quickly stood up and walked towards the door. When he reached it though, he turned back to find Jing looking down at her lap.

"Jing." She looked up, surprised.

Though he told her they would always be friends, Lei knew nothing would be the same again between him and Jing. And though they would always have special places in each other's hearts, Lei knew their story really has ended.

She had hurt him and he hurt her too. More than guilt, Lei felt remorse for that because they did share a wonderful childhood together. In the very least, Lei wished they could break away from their awkward relationship now and regain even some semblance of the past.

"Thank you. . . for everything." And with that, Lei walked out the door.

It was definitely the wedding of the year, and not only because the groom had covered the tickets and hotel accommodations(which is not too much of a problem, considering his mother was the empress of the Maple Hotels) of all the five hundred guests, but because the groom and her bride looked so perfect together that they captured the attention of not only Taiwan and Asian but also Spanish and European media too.

Smiling to herself, Jing continued to watch the couple as they started to exchange their vows.

Oh, how time flies. Was it really only three years ago when she came home to find Ah Si and Shan Cai at each other's throats? Now here at St. Pons church they were, vowing everlasting love for one another.

Closely watching Dao Ming Si's glowing eyes, Jing felt a sudden spark of sentimentality. Oh lucky was Shan Cai to have someone to love her so much. But remembering how much Shan Cai cried only a year before when Ah Si went missing, Jing knew Shan Cai reciprocated Ah Si's feelings just as much.

Of course. Because if their love wasn't as true, Shan Cai would have long given up after all the hardship Dao Ming Feng had put her through. . .

If their love wasn't as strong, Ah Si would have never found his way back to Shan Cai after his terrible accident and amnesia. . .

And if their love wasn't so great, they wouldn't be able to put aside a friend's feelings just so they could be together. . .

Stealing a glance at Lei, Jing could only wonder what was going on in his mind and heart. Surely, he was breaking inside. The woman he loved was getting married after all.

Turning away, Jing lowered her head to her lap. The thought of Lei pinning for someone saddens her too. But not because she still felt for him like before when he rejected her but because for the first twenty something years of her life, she made it her responsibility to look after Lei. Her Lei. To know he was hurting and know she could do nothing to ease his pain left Jing feeling helpless.

Last night when he suddenly appeared at her door, Jing was quick to notice the smell of alcohol from him. He looked so vulnerable and she felt sad that she couldn't help him at all. They barely knew each other anymore after all. She was no longer the Jing he knew and he was definitely no longer _her_ Lei.

Though it had hurt a lot for the first few months, Jing had learned to accept already. But she still wished the two of them could really stay friends just as he promised that fateful day almost a year ago.

The situation between them now however, Jing couldn't help doubting if they'll ever really even be friends at all. . .

"Care to dance?"

Surprised, Jing looked up to find Hua Zhe Lei offering a gentle hand to her.

Feeling her hesistance, Lei added, "Friends, right?"

At his words, Jing became thoughtful. But feeling some hundreds of pairs of eyes on them, it still took Jing a second before taking his hand.

Silently, they made their way towards the dance floor where they began to move awkwardly together. Such a lousy comparison to how they once danced together on her twenty-fourth birthday party before.

Realizing he had no intention of speaking up soon, Jing took a deep breath before speaking.

"Lei? Do you still like me?"

Pulling away, Lei was visibly shock. "What?"

Jing took another deep breath before continuing, "Don't you remember? You promised we'll always be friends, so I can't understand why we have to be this awkward now." Smiling, she reached up and brushed a lock of hair off his face.

"Tell me you no longer like me, so that we may start anew," Jing urged.

She saw the play of emotions in his eyes. Watched him carefully think over his next words.

"In other words, you're saying the past could ruin our friendship and so you want me to reassure you now that I no longer have feelings for you?"

Jing's smile was slight.

"Yes." Without flinching she met his gaze, "We have to bury the past if we want our friendship to work. Our story's ended and if we really want to be friends, he have to keep that in mind." She gave another slight smile. "Before you were my Lei, now, I want you to be the Lei who could just be my friend."

Jing stared long and deeply at Lei's. "I want you to tell me you feel the same."

For a long long while, Lei failed to answer. Finally he smiled back.

"From now on, you're just Jing." Suddenly, he pulled her closer and Jing had to squash away all her unexpected unnecessary feelings at his proximity.

"And you're just a friend."

"You should have told me first that you were coming over, you know," Teng Tang Jing said as she fell back on her couch beside Hua Zhe Lei.

Shrugging, Lei proceeded in pulling her closer to him.

"Then it wouldn't be very much of a surprise then, would it?"

Jing laughed heartily and adjusted her head more comfortably in his shoulder.

It has been a year since they were able to resolve their situation while dancing on Dao Ming Si and Shan Cai's wedding reception. Back then, though Lei had been a little skeptic of Jing's proposal, he went along as he really did not want to lose her as a friend. Now, a year later, his relationship with Jing had never been as comfortable or as close as it was ever before.

It's amazing how they could without reserved open up about everything about themselves now. Topics from Jing's daily admirers to Lei's recovery after Shan Cai.

Softly fingering Jing's hair, Lei smiled inwardly.

It was really funny how some things worked. A few years back, he and Jing had never even held hands when they had been – technically speaking –living together. Yet now here they were, all curled up in the couch, arms around each other like an old couple and yet they're just friends.

Of course there had been speculations about their friendship. Xi Men for example stubbornly insists a woman and a man can't be just 'friends' but Lei had learned how to turned the situation into his favot. Everytime Xi Men would start teasing, he would just had to bring up Xiao You and what Xi Men insisted as 'just friends' relationship with her and the famous playboy would shut up completely.

Even Xiao Qiao, normally very quiet, who let her fiancée do all the talking, even once voiced her own questions of his friendship with Jing.

"How special is Jing to you now?" she, with eyes innocent, had asked while taking a bite of the pasta Mei Zuo had dumped unto her plate. "Say, more special than Shan Cai?"

Ah Si, who had been wolfing down on his steak, had soon choked after.

Shan Cai – while pounding on her husband's back – had turned to Lei, intently waiting for his answer.

But Lei didn't answer, instead he asked Xiao Qiao the relevance of the question.

Blushing, Xiao Qiao explained she wasn't trying to pry. "I'm sorry it's just I couldn't help wondering if there's a chance of you liking her again." She bit her lip, turning to Mei Zuo as if asking for his help. But Mei Zuo, for once, couldn't say anything. He too seemed to be realized the possibility in Xiao Qiao's words for the first time. "I mean if you guys are so close then you two must hold special places in each other's hearts," Xiao Qiao finally said after seeing her fiancée only dumbly staring at her, waiting for her to continue.

It took Lei a long long time before he could compose himself. He gave the only answer he could have given at that moment.

"She's very special to me – aside the fact she was my first love but because we really are good friends now. I can see the trap in the question though so I can't say she's more special that Shan Cai now without you guys thinking the wrong thing. Jing and I have already decided to move on from our past and we're only friends now. We're happy being friends. And only friends we could ever be."

While Mei Zuo and Xi Men had simultaneous jaw drops, Shan Cai and Ah Si had both heavily sighed in disappointment. No doubt, they had been hoping for something more. Truthfully, such silly antics they try sometimes that then they seemed more like kids than a married couple expecting their first child.

Warm breath fanning against his face brought Lei out of his musings. With a start, he found himself staring back at Jing who was mere inches away.

"What are you thinking of?" she asked. Though there are times, most of the times, Lei could truthfully say his closeness with Jing sparks only platonic friendship, there were times too, times like these, that he would have his heart beat abnormally fast. And times like these, he would force himself to remember the promise they made.

_We're just friends; you promised to feel nothing more, keep that in mind and you'll be fine, Lei._

Forcing a smile, Lei tried to answer casually. "Nothing." Before he knew it, he was leaning over and debating giving her a kiss. It was her lips he had almost aimed at. In the end, he settled pecking Jing's cheek. "It's nothing," he repeated huskily.

An awkward silence followed before Lei cheerfully broke it.

"Um, ah I have something for you!" With that he almost goofily jumped on his feet and ran to retrieve his things he left by the door of the apartment.

Moments later, Lei returned holding a beautifully wrapped box in his hands. Sitting back(but not as close this time) next to Jing, he handed her the box.

"Thank you," Jing said, slowly taking the gift. She stared at it for a while before looking back at Lei again.

"I'm suspicious," she declared, eyeing him carefully. "My birthday's still a month away."

Looking away, Lei explained softly, "Your graduation's next week." Gathering his courage, he turned back to her then smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry Jing but I can't go."

There was surprise all over Jing's face then it was quickly followed by disappointment. The look pained Lei as well. He reached out to take her hand into his.

"Hey, don't look like that. Look, I'm really sorry." He proceeded in pulling her to him and comforting stroked her hair and back.

"Jing, you know how much I want to see you receive your cumlaude but you also know the situation of our company for the last few years. My father is meeting with some possible new investors and he needs me there." Pulling back, Lei tilted Jing's head so they look at each other's eyes. "You understand, right Jing?" he half-asked, half-pleaded. He wanted her so much to understand.

Touching his cheek, Jing nodded. "Yes, of course I do." Then sighing, she went to explain. "I just feel sad that I don't have anyone to share this happy stage of my life." Pulling away completely, she sat back on the couch, shoulders sagging. "Little Ah Xu is barely four months old so Ah Si and Shan Cai can't make it. Mei Zuo and Xiao Qiao wouldn't be back from their honeymoon for at least another two weeks. Xi Men. . . well it's not his fault that my graduation falls on the same date of his mother's birthday." She sighed heavily again before forcing a smile. "Well, I still have my parents. Last time at Mei Zuo and Xiao Qiao's wedding, they seemed a bit more forgiving so who knows they might actually come and congratulate and be proud of me, right?"

It hurt seeing her trying to look as if she was fine for his sake. It hurt knowing he was hurting her by disappointing her like this. It hurt restraining himself from pulling her towards him to hold her and never let go.

Tucking a lose strand of hair behind her ear, Lei leaned to press – for a second time that day – a kiss on her cheek.

"Cheer up, Jing," he cajoled. "I'll definitely make up for this."

Her look of gloominess instantly seemed a notch lower. She raised an expectant brow.

Seeing her reaction, Lei himself lightened a bit. "The whole weekend of your birthday, I promise to spend it here." Promptly, he made a move of 'crossing his heart' marking it as a scared vow.

Laughing, Jing finally fell back to Lei's arms.

"Well Lei, just remember to keep your promise."

"Clarisse, I'm really sorry but I can't. I just can't take this case."

"Jing," a woman in her early forties began calmly. "I don't understand why you're doing this. You've read the case and you yourself said though it'll be hard, our client definitely has a point so why are you hesitating?"

Jing shook her head frantically. Had her boss just insinuated she was afraid of taking the case? She was seriously misunderstanding things then!

"I am not hesitating!" Jing protested. "It's just that when I found out the people involved in the case. . . " Jing shook her head, "I just can't. I can't."

Clarisse Morgantile sighed exasperatedly at the girl before her. For a girl who had defied society to pursue her dream, the Teng Tang Jing now sure was no way near that ambitious girl from four years ago. Though she had graduated law school cumlaude and passed the French bar exam with flying colors, she was still yet to get her first case. For some new lawyers, eight months of waiting was probably enough to send them filing for psychological insurances but not Jing. Patiently, she said she was waiting for the right case. And if possible - she had already taken the Taiwan bar - she wanted her very first case to be from her homeland.

And as Clarisse watched, Jing's lip trembled helplessly and Clarisse felt her heart go to her.

"I'm really sorry but I can't fight Lei," she whispered.

Patiently, Clarisse walked over to take the seat before Jing. She had known the girl for more than four years and she knew it must be hard for Jing to just throw away her past just to chase after her dream. With a look into her face, Clarisse knew Jing missed the people she left behind. And yet now, not only was she not asking her to return to them but she was also asking her to fight against them? It was as sad as a tragedy could be.

"Jing, I don't know as much but I know that this Hua Zhe Lei is a very special person to you-"

"We're just friends," Jing quickly explained. Clarisse could have sworn there was suddenly a rush of blood on her cheeks. "Just friends."

"Okay if you say so but the point is you wanted to become a lawyer by yourself. A lawyer who wants to help and you yourself said there was no way Mr. Tung was at fault. You, yourself said you want to go back and practise law on Taiwan. This is your chance, Jing." Clarisse stared at Jing, "What are you waiting for?"

For a long long while Jing remained silent. Finally, she smiled determinedly. It reminded Clarisse of the Teng Tang Jing she first met years ago.

"You're right. I have decided to become a lawyer to help my oppressed countrymen and I have resolved not tolerate anyone, and that includes even those people dearest to me."

Jing took a deep breath. "Fine. I'll take the case."

After resolving their past, would Lei and Jing's relationship fall back once more now that Jing is to be an attorney of law against Lei? Find out next chapter, **And So It Goes. . .**

AN: I hope no one is confused. Please 'insert' the forewords after this chapter. Hehe. Only the first chap and I think I'm failing miserably already coz wasn't it a little heavy? And I said this story is supposed to be lighthearted? Oh well, tell me how bad was the chap guys. Tell me anything! I really hope to read your comments! Thanks all in advance!


	3. And So It Goes

AN: OK, I know this chap is really late but I have to confessed I have gone gaga over Survivor-and-Amazing Racer Rob Mariano that I couldn't even write for ten minutes without worrying about his and Amber's standing at the race. But now, the race is finished(ending made me cry! I wanted them to win), hopefully I can go back to normal obsessing over Jerry and MG. Anyways, I realized I couldn't write a half-decent lighthearted romance even if my life depended on it so I compromised with myself. Also got some idea from piglet and I-Smiles-U's review so I have decided to do this story from a lighthearted to a light drama. OK, I now those two seemed the same but (feel free to correct me though) I do believe it have a margin of difference. Hehe, well anyways, all I can say is I would do my best! Jia you to me!

**Disclaimer:** Hana Yori Dango's characters and original plot is owned by Yoko Komio while Meteor Garden's characters and plot(at least MG2) is owned by Angie Cai.

**I-Smiles-U:** hehe. thanks for that! well, dont worry it wont be too much drama and i have already given up on the hopes of writing lighthearted too.

**piglet:** first of all, thank you for saying your opinion about the story having the potential of being heart tugging/touching. As i've said i have reconsidered doing a lighthearted one. I decided against the funny scenes(knowing i'll most likely  
fail on it) and decided to make this a lil serious. not too much drama but. . . well, let's just see. hehe

Chapter 2: **And So It Goes. . .**

It was almost noon at the airport and a woman in her late twenties had just arrived from France. Many heads turned to the woman and stared. She was dressed in a corporate blue suit, had hair that fell midway down her back, a slightly tanned complexion, a pair of determined and proud eyes and confident lips that were perfectly bowed. She exudes an aura of sophistication and control. All in all, the effect was overwhelming. Breathtaking.

Unmindful of the attention she was getting, the woman had her eyes fixed on only one man, her gaze soft and soulful upon silent brown ones.

"Lei." Since they were kids and even now his name felt so right on her lips. "What are you doing here?"

Hua Zhe Lei calmly shrugged his shoulders. He stared back at her, his eyes not revealing anything.

"Why shouldn't I be?"

Why shouldn't he be? There shouldn't even be reason to ask such a thing, of course he shouldn't be here when just two days every known newspaper and tabloid in Taiwan probably feasted on the news about her being an attorney against his company's case.

As if reading the internal turmoil within her, Lei's eyes narrowed thoughtfully, assessing her patiently. Finally, he shook his head.

"Jing," he began gently. "I don't know what you're up to but that day in Barcelona while dancing with you, I promised you that we'll always be friends." He stepped closer to her and Jing had to tilt her head back to keep their eye contact. "No matter what, I intend to fully keep that promise."

For the next few seconds, Jing felt her resolve wavering. When she told Lei she wanted to keep his friendship, she did mean it too and yet, she still accepted the case against Lei. But only because she knew she was right and if she was right, Lei would definitely be forgiving.

How selfish of her to think about herself and expect him to still understand. Why did it always have to be about her? When she left to study law, she thought only of her goals, never thinking what Lei may feel. Now, here she was thinking of fighting him and still she expected him to understand?

But staring back at Lei, Jing knew that he actually didn't completely understand her intentions. Yet . . . yet he was still forgiving.

A prick of guilt came to her heart. "Lei, I-" she began, ready to explain.

But Lei cut her off quickly. "Not now, Jing," he said softly. They stared back at each other for a few seconds before Lei asked where she would be staying.

"Well, I can't go to my parents. . . especially after the news," Jing trailed off. Next, she tried to smile to ease the discomfort, "So I'm planning to stay in a hotel until I find an apartment."

Lei was quick to notice her use of 'hotel' instead of 'Maple Hotel.' His eyes narrowed.

"Why aren't you staying at Maple Hotel?"

Looking squarely back at Lei, Jing shrugged. Of course, she didn't turn away from Taiwan's high society to just return to all those riches and power. She had already decided to give up on that kind of life; just because she was back doesn't mean she was returning to that again.

Lei nodded his head, understanding the look on Jing's eyes. "Come and stay with me, then."

At first, Jing thought she must have heard him wrong. No way could he be. . .

"You know I can't, Lei," Jing protested seeing the seriousness in his eyes. "You and I are-"

"You and I are friends," Lei finished simply. "And I think that's more important that the case right now," he added.

For a second – just a second – they stared at each other, eyes filled so much emotions neither could possibly read any of them. Then without warning, he took her hand and Jing felt electricity shot out from between them. Looking at his face, she wondered whether he felt it too.

Probably, probably not. Lei's face was relaxed in an impassive mask. He turned to stare into her eyes and just then for the first time since she arrived she noticed the sadness hidden in those composed and understanding eyes of his.

Yes, he was trying to understand her, wanting to be forgiving but of course deep inside he was be hurt. She had hurt him, really hurt him. Again.

More than guilt, Jing felt her heart tightened with regret.

But Teng Tang Jing hated regretting. And she had always had too much pride too.

That's why even when she had started having problems after deciding to live alone in France, she resolved not to ask for her parents' help.

That's why even when she realized she had been wrong not showing up on that day on Barcelona after he asked her to, she never said a single apology.

So without another word of protest, she let Lei pull her along. In minutes, she found herself sitting on the passenger seat of Lei's silver Benz. Even after Lei began to drive away, no one still moved to speak.

As they stopped in a red light, Jing turned to stare at Lei. Sometimes she was still awed at how beautiful he was. It was more than physical appearance; Lei's kind of beauty transcends bodily appeal as it was more of the soul. Reaching, tugging, touching the innermost heart.

Feeling her staring, Lei turned to Jing. Looking back at him, she tried to open her lips but at the end, she still couldn't make herself finally say what she knew she had to.

As the light turned green, Lei turned back to the road and so did Jing turned to stare out the window again. Silently to herself, she whispered the words she was supposed to say. 

_I'm sorry, Lei._

_-_

"Lei, haven't you even thought about the consequences?" Shan Cai asked, wasting no time. The second she entered Lei's office, she flopped upon a chair and fired her usual questions. When Lei failed to answer, she let out an annoyed huff.

"Don't take me wrong but Jing just can't stay with you," she added firmly. A few feet behind her, Dao Ming Si looked up from playing with one-year old Ah Xu to agree with his wife.

"Lei, Shan Cai's right." He momentarily paused to pull out the piece of paper his son had shoved into his mouth. Turning back to Lei, he added, "I mean, wouldn't that like jeopardize your case?"

Lei smiled appreciatively at his friends' concern but he shook his head. Truthfully at the moment the case, Tung Xi Yue and fighting against Jing was the least of his concerns. At the moment, all he wanted was to be there for her. She did a lot for him when he was a kid, maybe it was time he return the favor. Though Jing would never admit it but he knew there was something troubling her and he wanted to help her somehow.

"Shan Cai, Ah Si" he said turning from wife to husband. "Thank you for the concern but I know what I'm doing." Shaking his head, he went on to reassure, "Besides Ah Si, I really don't think it could jeopardize the case in any way."

Shan Cai glanced at her husband and shook her head, "Well I'm surprised the pighead even know the word."

"EH! Of course I know, I'm a man of se-"

Ignoring Dao Ming Si's quick protesting, she turned to Lei seriously again. "But truthfully, Lei, we're just concerned." She stared at him, eyes searching. "We know Jing Xue Jie must have her reasons but we want you to know Ah Si and I, and Xi Men, Mei Zuo and Xiao Qiao, are behind you on this." Not getting any response from him, Shan Cai stared harder at Lei, earnest lines appearing on her forehead. "You do know that, right Lei?"

"I know," answered Lei softly but only after Shan Cai had to repeat her question three more times. The third time, her voice had grown a little louder. This had scared Ah Xu prompting earsplitting wailing from him.

And as Lei watched, Shan Cai quickly scurried over to her son's side to hush his cries. Dao Ming Si did his part as well, making funny faces all to calm down his son.

"I know," he repeated after Dao Ming Xu, cradled in his mother's arms, had completely quieted down. Softly he added, "F4 is F4 after all."

Standing up, Lei walked over to his window, pulled the blinds aside and turned to stare out.

"Right now, I have F3 behind me. And I know I'll always have F3 just as I've always had." Turning briefly to the couple, he smiled wryly. "But who does Jing have? No one." Turning again back to the window, Lei continued.

"I realized that when she chose study law in Paris, Jing didn't just lost inheritance to Teng Corporation, she also lost herself." In his mind, Lei pictured Jing. The Jing he was with yesterday was a different from the Jing he danced with at Shan Cai and Ah Si's wedding. And these two Jings were also different from the Jing he knew from his childhood.

Last night, after hours of laying awake pondering about Jing, a sudden insight on the situation with Jing came to him.

Jing. She seemed to be searching for herself. She lost everything the day she threw away her name. Aside from the riches, the power, maybe she even lost her friends. Even her dearest friends.

Because though F4 had been there for me all these years too, somehow it mustn't been the same. After all, how could it be? Dao Ming Si had Shan Cai and everyone knew she was the center of his life. Mei Zuo found his Xiao Qiao. Xi Men, well work had been his passion in years.

So maybe that's why Jing asked him to be her friend again. Maybe she didn't even realize it yet, but maybe Jing was looking for someone to hold on, an anchor. But maybe while looking for a new her, inside a part of her wanted to cling to that old Teng Tang Jing.

Sure, there must be more to this than he could understand but what he does know was Jing needed him. Maybe she didn't even know it, but Lei was sure she needed him now. No matter what, he was willing to be there for her now – wanted to be there for her now.

Turning away from the windows and walking back to his chair, Lei sat back and turned to his friends. He met their gazes and his eyes were very serious. "There's something with Jing right now and though even I can't explain what exactly, still, I believe in her." Softly he added, "No matter what circumstances are right now, she needs me. I don't even care about the case, I just want Jing to know she still have her friend."

The genuineness, the passion, the certainty in Lei's voice made Shan Cai and Ah Si smile. Maybe he didn't know it, maybe didn't realize it yet but the married couple's instinct told them there was much more feeling than friendship in Lei. They glanced at each other and grin conspiratorially. Lei was too absorbed in his thoughts to notice the glints in their eyes.

He was pulled back to reality as Shan Cai began speaking again.

"Well, we understand, Lei. Of course, surely Jing Xue Jie has her reasons and we understand why you have to do this." Handing Ah Xu to his father, Shan Cai smiled at Lei. "Well, I guess we should get going then too."

Lei nodded and got on his feet to see them out. At the door, Dao Ming Si turned to him. Voice low as not to wake up his sleeping son, he turned back to Lei and reminded him.

"Don't forget, Ah Xu's first birthday is next week." Lei nodded, not for the first time he was suddenly amused at how protective and loving father his violent brother turned out to be. For a second he was so amused at the thought, the idea of being a father himself came to his mind.

Quickly composing himself, Lei knew that was plain crazy. He glanced at Shan Cai. She was still as lovely as she had been back in college. He had loved her greatly that truthfully though he had long accepted she loved his best friend instead, Lei knew it would still be a long long time before he could move on. If there could ever be a woman that could replace her in his heart, she would be so very very special.

"I personally saw to it Xi Men cancel all his appointments for that day," Dao Ming Si's voice jerked Lei off his thoughts. He turned back to Ah Si as he continued on, "and even Mei Zuo and Xiao Qiao promised to be back from their honeymoon by then so you better be sure to be there." Doing his famous death-glare warning, he added, "If I hear you doing excuses of accidentally sleeping in, I'll have you lay in a hospital for a few days!"

Lei smiled, unfazed. He heard that from Ah Si more than fifty times in the last year already. And what after he failed to attend Ah Xu's third month birthday party?

Meanwhile an irate Shan Cai who was careful not to hit Ah Xu nudged Dao Ming Si impatiently. "Stop the threats, pighead." Turning to Lei, she also gave her own glare. "But I'm warning you, Lei-"

"Don't worry, I'll be there," Lei promised.

Satisfied, Shan Cai smiled. A smile that suggested she was up to something.

"OK. . . but just to be sure, I'll contact Jing Xue Jie too. I'm sure you wouldn't mind going together."

Meanwhile, a very attractive man sat with his hands pressed together, elbows resting on his desk before him, staring contemplatively at the woman before him.

He had been expecting her since he found out about her arrival yesterday. It was a bit frustrating waiting for her an entire day and never showing up. At the end, he had brushed it aside that Jing was probably tired from her trip and all.

She was staring back at him as thoughtfully. It was easy to read she was waiting for him to speak first.

Finally after about another minute, he decided to break the silence between them.

"You didn't even give me a word that you were arriving yesterday, Atty., why, I had to read it from the paper." Leaning forward, he watched Jing's eyes carefully. "I also read some interesting things about your living arrangements." His voice had been smooth, neutral and sarcastic all at once.

Just for a second, there was a spark of embarrassment and guilt in Jing's eyes but she recovered at once. When she spoke her voice held pride and control.

"Mr. Tung, I need not explain anything to you outside the case but if you had to be reassured then let me tell you, you need not worry about your case." She gave into a small smile. "Forget about the news, you don't have to worry, Lei is just being a good friend. But just because I accepted his offer doesn't mean I won't be able to separate my business and private affairs."

Yue wasn't convinced; his face was drawn in a hard mask as he said: "Though I'm glad to hear that, Atty, no matter what you say, you can't expect me not to be worried." He pushed his slipping glasses back to its place. "This _friendship_ of yours with Mr. Hua Zhe would definitely create some problems." He suppressed a smile at the sudden indignant look on Jing's eyes.

"You should move out quickly." It was an order more than a statement.

Jing's eyes flared angrier and her voice was not as calm as before. "If you think like that, uneasy that I'm your rival's friend, why did you even wanted me as your representative in the first place?"

Yue grinned. "Don't get me wrong, Atty., I trust you perfectly." His grin turned malicious. "If anything I think your being friends with Mr. Hua Zhe Lei is at my part's advantage." Chuckling, he added, "Don't you think he's quite affected to be fighting against _you_?"

Yes, Yue like all of Taiwan knew Hua Zhe Lei's infatuation with Teng Tang Jing over the years. Though he was completely confident on Jing's skills, messing up with your rival's morale was a perfect icing on the cake.

Jing on the other hand had turned very quiet now. She had her head bent but Yue noticed a slightly troubled look on her face. Yue's eyes darkened in understanding.

"I see." His face was low and almost cold. "You're quite affected yourself." Here, Jing quickly looked up surprised; Yue smiled at her reassuringly.

"Atty., don't worry, didn't I say I trust you perfectly already?" He stood from his chair and began pacing his office. "Though I'm not thrilled that you're not totally detached from Hua Zhe Lei, I know you. I know you would still do very greatly with the case."

Jing stared at him, puzzled. "You know me? What do you mean by that?"

Yue stopped from his pacing to grin charmingly at his lawyer. "I'm saying you're a lot like me." His eyes narrowed thoughtfully, "Both you and I thrive to be the best. . . No matter consequences or situations there are. Friendship and family are just trivial things compared to what we want."

Watching Jing's incredulous and icy glare, Yue couldn't help letting out a chuckle. "Oh come on, Atty., stop looking at me like that." Crossing his arms across his chest, he sneered mockingly. "You might not accept it now Jing," he started addressing her by her name for the first time, "but you and I are very much alike. I have my reasons fighting now against Hua Zhe Lei, what about you? Surely there's more reason why you would willingly accept this case even though Hua Zhe Lei is your _friend._"

Silence enveloped the room as Yue and Jing stared at each levelly; each one judging the other and neither one wanting to give in.

Finally, Jing broke the stare and stood up. She smiled coolly at her client.

"Well, Mr. Tung, I appreciate the psycho-analysis but I'm afraid you were gravelly mistaken." Proudly, Jing walked up to stand in front of Yue. "There's no other reason why I took your case except for that I know you're legally on the right side. Now if you believed otherwise that I accepted your case for personal reasons then please keep your thoughts to yourself, I don't need to hear them." With that Jing, smiled politely before turning on her heels.

A hand - firm, rough yet gentle – on her arm stopped her from moving. As Yue pulled her back, Jing turned surprised eyes at him.

"What are you-"

"I'm sorry," Yue said overriding her question. For once, his face had relaxed into a soft almost caring look. "That was totally uncalled for. . . I was only talking nonsense. . . but I couldn't help it." Without realizing it, Yue found himself reaching out to touch her hair. He smoothed it down her neck and back tenderly. "I guess, after I read about it in the news, I was just suddenly annoyed that you were with Hua Zhe Lei."

Jing's eyes narrowed in puzzlement. "What is it do you have against, Lei anyway?"

"I don't really know. . . A guy thing maybe to compete for the top. . ." Yue murmured distractedly. Looking up at Teng Tang Jing this close, Yue realized how even more beautiful she was. His eyes swept along her features. Lashes, thick and long. Nose, straight. Lips, perfect. Easily, she's the most beautiful woman in Taiwan.

". . . or maybe, I like you. . . "

Yue watched the disbelief in Jing's eyes; he smiled at her. "Yes, maybe that's it." Slowly he dropped his hands from his hold on her and though his words were inviting, he kept his tone and face straight.

"Maybe because I like you that's why I'm annoyed at Hua Zhe Lei. . . Maybe I'm doing all these just to throw him off. . . and lastly, maybe I wanted you as my lawyer to finally make you notice me. . . "

It took only a second before Jing managed to snap out of her shock. She smiled offhandedly; she gave him a look that said of course she didn't believed him but she was willingly to play along too.

"Well, I'm sorry then but as I've said, I don't mix business with pleasure."

With that, she turned around again and this time, she completed walking out the door.

After her meeting with Tung Xi Yue, Jing returned to Hua Zhe mansion a bit disturbed. Yue had said a lot of absurd things. And even though at the end he tried to brush it all off, Jing couldn't help wondering.

"_You might not accept it now Jing. . .but you and I are very much alike. I have my reasons fighting now against Hua Zhe Lei, what about you? Surely there's more reason why you would willingly accept this case even though Hua Zhe Lei is your _friend_." _

Yes, Lei is her friend and yet she readily accepted fighting against him. She made herself believed that she only did this because she knew she could win it and because it was right. Now, she couldn't help wondering if there's more reason behind that she was not admitting.

They were alike, Yue had said and she had a sudden feeling that he was actually right. The thought scared her. If he was right then it meant she didn't know own self at all.

"_Both you and I thrive to be the best. . . No matter consequences or situations there are. Friendship and family are just trivial things compared to what we want." _

She had known she was being selfish, putting herself first before what Lei may feel after taking the case but could it be true? Was it possible that deep inside she was even more self-interested than she believed?

She never did give a second thought how much she had hurt her parents after she made her decision before after all. As long as she could pursue her wants, it didn't matter who she hurt. Even Lei. . . She never did consider how much she had hurt him.

And now, she was hurting him again and all because her need to always put her interest first.

Vanity. Pride. They were the worst of sins.

Just as that thought came, Jing quickly shook her head and tried to push the idea away. It was silly. It was no time to regret giving up being Teng Tang Jing. No time wondering mistakes she may have done. After all, she would never be heiress Teng Tang Jing again instead she was a lawyer now and had already accepted Yue's case. Also, she took the case because she knew she could win it and it was lawfully right. It was simply ridiculous to think she had more selfish reasons than that.

Taking a deep breath, Jing turned to stack of newspaper clippings she had in front of her. Ever since three days ago, the papers had not stopped with their news about the case between Lei and herself. Truthfully, she didn't want to start thinking about the case yet but she knew she needed to start planning her thoughts.

Carefully, she read through each of articles. Each of them she read was more outrageous with its speculation that the last.

One tabloid had an interesting take on the whole mess.

_Probably Mr. Tung secretly likes Atty. Teng, _the article had said. _Maybe thru the years he grew resentful of Mr. Hua Zhe because of this. And now, he found a perfect way to get back to the F4 member. Aside from getting his childhood friend against him, maybe he's thinking of using this for a chance with Ms. Teng as well._

Jing wanted to put off the article as completely absurd and put it off as another silly tall tale Taiwan media had concocted but Jing couldn't stop remembering Yue whispering those words as he stood so very close to her.

"_Maybe because I like you that's why I'm annoyed at Hua Zhe Lei. . . Maybe I'm doing all these just to throw him off. . . and lastly, maybe I wanted you as my lawyer to finally make you notice me. . . "_

Jing had thought then Yue had been serious but only for a second before she had brushed the idea aside. After all, the man had a reputation of being a playboy that could put Xi Men's record to shame. He had been previously married and divorced twice and there was also that cancelled engagement he had before he married the first time. More than that, all these happened in just one year.

_But it's not possible, _Jing found herself thinking. _All these just because he likes me. . .? No, he couldn't possibly been serious. . ._

As her mind went swirled in confusion, just then Jing's eyes fell on another newspaper. It was a whole page announcement of Dao Ming Xu's upcoming first birthday. There was a big picture of Ah Xu in the middle; smaller pictures of him in the past year decorated the sides. The boy inherited his father's famous dimpled cheek and just a few centimeters from his grinning smile, one of his earliest pictures was. It was this picture that drew Jing's attention.

In it Shan Cai had her healthy baby boy in her arms, letting the world take pictures of the next Dao Ming heir. To her right, of course was proud father Ah Si, smiling happily down at his son. There was also Mei Zuo who stood next to Dao Ming Si, smiling down at the baby too. To Shan Cai's left was Xi Men. It was an uncharacteristic moment for him; known for hating commitments, Xi Men was looking at the baby full with yearning.

But most importantly, Jing had her gaze fixed on the man standing beside Xi Men.

Lei. There was yearning in his eyes too. . . but he wasn't looking down at Ah Xu, instead he was gazing softly at Shan Cai's glowing face. . .

Unexpectedly, Jing felt her heart gave a painful squeeze.

"_. . . I like you. . . Maybe I'm doing all these just to. . . maybe. . . finally make you notice me. . . " _Yue's voice seemed to whisper in Jing's ear again.

Putting a hand over her aching and dulling chest, Jing gave into a dry smile.

_I guess, we are the same after all._ . .

Lei was still wondering about Shan Cai after he came home from work that night. It wasn't that she said she was going to invite Jing in Ah Xu's birthday but the way she said it suggested she was up to something. Also, there was her husband who didn't even try to hide his sly smile.

Lei shook his head. Could those two get any more obvious? Are they still hoping he and Jing could resolve their relationship? Didn't they see in the last two years that he and Jing were contented being friends? They better not be planning something. After all, who knows what mess Ah Si and Shan Cai could cause and his situation with Jing right now was complicated enough. It was time they give up their crazy notions.

Clearing these unnecessary thoughts away, Lei shook his head and prepared to knock on Jing's door. A soft "come in" came from inside at once. Gently, he pushed her door opened. He was not prepared to see what he did.

Last night, knowing Jing was still reluctant on NOT staying, he made sure the servants unpacked her luggage. After a while, Lei thought he finally broke trough Jing's barriers as he saw Jing's eyes in resignation. So why in the world now was she packing her things again?

"Jing, what are you doing?" He was rooted on his place by her door.

Jing, who was sitting on the bed, turned to look up from folding her clothes. She gave him an apologetic smile. "Lei, thank you for everything but I'm sorry I really can't stay here."

"You're leaving?" he asked, his voice incredulous. He stared at her as she stood from the bed and walked over to the closets, her back to him. "Jing," he started patiently. "We already discussed this, we decided that you-"

Jing poked her head from the closet doors. "We? Lei, you decided I should stay here." With her arms full of clothing, she walked back to the bed and dumped her things. She turned back to Lei and pushed a lose tendril off her face.

"I'm sorry Lei but as I've said I can't stay here." The way she said this told she was talking something more. Maybe even saying sorry for doing what she did but as she stared back at him, her eyes refused to reveal anything. After a few moments, she recovered starting offhandedly, "It's better for the case this way. . . "

The case? Was that all she was thinking? The stupid case? Can't she see that he was trying to save their relationship?

Almost bursting with emotions, Lei stalked up to Jing. As he stood there – barely three inches from her – Lei stared back at her with fire in his eyes.

"Jing, would you stop it already?" he gritted; when she tried to look away, Lei stopped her by grabbing both her elbows.

Like yesterday when he took her hand in his, Lei felt warmth passed from their touch. It shocked, scared and confused him at once. He tried to control his emotions and instead softly began to plead with her.

"Jing, please. I told you, I want this friendship to work." He searched her eyes but saw nothing but impassiveness. His voice grew desperate, "I won't even ask why you did it because I don't care. I don't care about the case." He stared at her, voice dropping into a whisper. "I care about _you." _God, he wanted her – no, needed her – to understand.

Just a few hours ago, he told Shan Cai and Ah Si that Jing needed him but right now, Lei felt he was only deluding himself. Looking back at Jing, he saw what he knew all his life. Jing didn't need him. At least not as much as he needed her.

He needed her. Yesterday after seeing her again, he realized how much he actually missed her. He last saw her on that afternoon he visited her in Paris, almost a year ago. Work had gotten on the way and he never even managed to visit her on her birthday as he promised. Even two months ago at Mei Zuo and Xiao Qiao's wedding they could have seen each other but it was Jing's work that had not permitted it that time.

And now she was here, he didn't want to lose her. He lost her so many times before, never again. He lost his love once; he won't lose her as a friend now.

Slowly, his arms went around her. His heart was beating heavily as he buried his head on her hair. It smelt faintly of lavender. It was still the same smell he so loved when he was a kid.

"Stay," he whispered against those silky strands of hair. He pulled back only enough to look into her eyes. They were shining with mixed emotions which Lei knew mirrored his own.

"Stay with me."

**Next chapter:** Seems Lei and Jing's relationship would remain strong, but could it really last especially with old, new and secret loves in the scene? Find out next chapter, **Complicated**.

AN: How was that, readers? Better? Worse? To I-Smiles-U, I tried to capture the 'silent love' you commented about. I hope I pulled it off even a little. Hihihi. Please read and review, dear readers!

Now go and read my fic inspiration, "The Vase". I highly recommend it for an emotional roller coaster ride. It's on do me a favor and go to my Jerry fic. It's now completed at. /angelleigh2! Thanks a million!


End file.
